


take my hand and let it spin, we’ll hold still

by buckscasey



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post Episode: S02E06, Speculation, the boys are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckscasey/pseuds/buckscasey
Summary: "This can be your home too if you want to," Carlos offered easily, probably not realizing the impact his words had on TK, “you already have a key and a bunch of your stuff is here.”"Carlos Reyes, are you asking me to move in with you?"**Set between 2x06 and 2x07.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 9
Kudos: 234





	take my hand and let it spin, we’ll hold still

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this because I really needed some Carlos in 2x06 and believed we were getting a moving-in scene this week. We didn't so I finished this one. Hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Beta’d by the wonderful [meloingly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meloingly/pseuds/meloingly) thanks for all the help (and a couple of lines) dear!
> 
> Title is from Temporary Love by Ben Platt.

TK felt himself relax for the first time in days when he walked into Carlos’ apartment. The last couple of hours had been a rollercoaster of emotions to say the least, he’d found out he was going to have a  _ little brother _ , literally walked through a minefield, and decided he wanted to shoot his shot and try a significant career change. Yeah, maybe he was feeling a little overwhelmed. 

To make things even harder, Carlos had been picking up a bit too many extra shifts lately, at least for his liking. He’d been working really hard on building up a major case. It sucked because all this overtime meant they'd barely seen each other, but TK had to admit he was also slightly grateful because this current “desk duty” had been the only reason why his boyfriend hadn’t been dispatched at the minefield call the other day. 

However, Austin was a small town and a minefield rescue sure had been the main topic of chatter between the first responders of town. Not even 5 minutes later, a clearly distraught Carlos was calling him,  _ please tell me it wasn’t you,  _ had been the opening line of their conversation. It had stung to know Carlos was so distressed and that it was because of him, so he did his best to soothe his boyfriend’s worries, and even if he couldn’t see him, TK noticed the exact moment when Carlos finally relaxed on the other side of the line. The officer ended the call but not before warning that they weren’t done yet and that they would talk about it later. TK knew Carlos was going to give him a lecture for doing something  _ so suicidal,  _ as he liked to call his heroic stunts and he wasn’t looking forward to it. 

TK sighed as he plopped down on the couch of the empty apartment, he was hoping to find Carlos, they’d agreed to meet there by noon after all but there was no sign of his boyfriend yet. He turned the TV on, he needed the distraction right now. A few minutes later he heard the familiar sound of a car alarm and the jingle of keys outside. 

“Hey, babe,” TK greeted him, quickly walking to the door to wrap his arms around his boyfriend but Carlos stopped him at arm’s length, checking him over instead, wanting to make sure with his own eyes that TK was indeed all right, safe and sound. 

"I'm so glad you're okay," Carlos said, pulling TK close to him once he realized that his boyfriend is indeed uninjured and in one piece, he buried his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck, hugging him tightly, “I've been worried sick about you."

“I’m fine,” he assured once again like he had every time they’d talked over the phone the last few hours. 

"A minefield TK, what the hell were you thinking?" Carlos scolded him. His initial worry was now replaced with annoyance towards his boyfriend for being such a daredevil.

"I was thinking that a kid was bleeding out and he needed immediate medical assistance to survive,” TK answered calmly, he didn’t want to fight with his boyfriend, “and Tommy’s new paramedic chickened out, I had to step up.”

“Why did it have to be you? God, Tyler you can be so impulsive sometimes.”

“I wasn’t being impulsive or reckless! I'm perfectly qualified to do that job!” he snapped, raising his voice a little too much, “why does everyone always doubt me?”

"I didn’t mean it like that, I know you are a pretty damn good firefighter Ty,” Carlos stated, looking down in embarrassment and remorse before meeting TK’s gaze again, “I just worry about you,  _ a lot _ . I’m sorry," he said apologetically. 

"No, I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to lash out at you,” TK quickly apologized, reaching out to grab Carlos’ hand, gently guiding them to the couch, “it’s actually heartwarming that you care so much about me. It’s just been a rough few days and I’m feeling a little overwhelmed,” he sighed loudly.

“Do you want to talk about what has you so stressed out?” Carlos asked kindly, of course, his perfectly understanding boyfriend hadn't been bothered by his previous outburst. 

"It's about the news my parents gave me the other day, the one that made me call you at 1 am the other night,” he raised his eyebrows at annoyance with himself now that he remembered the situation. After his parents’ huge announcement, TK had excused himself and left to his room, all he wanted to do was sleep, but the emotions were too overwhelming and he was unable to rest. He rolled on his bed for hours before realizing that he wouldn’t be able to calm his racing thoughts unless he talked about the news with someone,  _ his someone,  _ so he called his boyfriend without realizing that it was already midnight. 

"Oh yeah, baby Strand number two, how are you feeling about it?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I was angry and upset, maybe even hurt by their actions," he confessed, the talk with Judd had helped him a little to sort out his feelings, "truthfully I’m still mad at them, not just for the pregnancy, but because they’ve been keeping it from me for weeks. But today I went with them to the doctor's appointment, and when I saw the baby in the ultrasound, I couldn't help but think,  _ that’s my brother _ . My actual brother, I've never felt anything like that before. You know what I mean?"

"Not exactly, I'm the baby in my family," Carlos gave him a goofy smile and TK found himself mirroring his boyfriend’s expression, he cherished these moments when Carlos felt secure enough around him to share more details of his past with him, "but maybe my sister understands the feeling. According to my parents, she wasn't happy when she found out mom was pregnant because she loved being the only one. Nevertheless, she adored me when I was born,” he chortled. 

There was an amused expression on TK’s face as he listened to his boyfriend. After the farmer's market incident a couple of weeks ago, Carlos had been more open about talking about his family, especially about his sister and little niece. The way he talked about them with so much love made TK feel even more eager to meet them soon, but he’d learned his lesson; this time he wouldn’t pressure Carlos, he’d wait patiently until the other man was ready to introduce them. 

"But I understand the feeling you had at the doctor’s appointment,” Carlos continued happily, “when Caro invited me to the ultrasound and I saw Valentina for the first time, I felt a special emotion inside of me. I didn't know her yet but I already loved her deeply and I wanted to be good enough for her.”

"Well, I'm sure you're a wonderful uncle and brother, I hope I can be half as good," TK joked but there was a sad and deprecating tone in his voice. 

"Hey, you're going to be such a great big brother Ty," Carlos assured, placing a comforting hand on his knee to stop the nervous bouncing of his leg, "that little baby is very lucky to have you."

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that…"

"I mean you're loving, caring, extremely brave, you're pretty much perfect in my opinion. I really can't think of a better role model for that boy," Carlos stated and TK saw the honesty in his boyfriend's eyes; he knew Carlos truly believed what he had just said and he really wanted to believe it as well, but Owen's words from earlier were still roaring in his head. 

"My dad doesn’t think the same,” he sighed heavily, burying his face in his hands. He hated to admit it but what his father said to him had hurt, a lot. 

"He's treating me like I'm a jealous little child, he thinks I'm overreacting and throwing a tantrum, which I'm not by the way," TK knew that he didn’t have to explain himself to Carlos, but he still felt the need to do it, which sucked, “he’s undermining the fact that this isn’t just about them, but us as a family.”

"He's probably just dealing with a lot of stress right now, becoming a father at his age must be hard," Carlos reasoned, a hint of sass in his voice, " _ or maybe he's just a cabrón _ ," he muttered angrily under his breath. 

"What was that?"

"Nothing." 

"Did you just insult my father in spanish?" TK tried his best to sound indignant but he couldn't hold back his laughter. 

"No, I didn't," Carlos put on his most solemn face but his eyes were twinkling with mischief, earning a questioning yet playful look from TK, "okay, maybe I did," he accepted, throwing his hands up in surrender. "But I hate that he made you feel like that, whatever your feelings are, they are extremely valid. He’s not considering how this is also affecting you and that’s not fair. I'll need to have a talk with him.” 

"As much as I love when you get all protective I don't need you to stand up to my own dad for me, it’s not a big deal, really. I've probably been spending a lot of time in the Strand household lately, that’s all." 

"Well, don’t forget you have this place now, you don't need to put up with your parents’ crap. Even less if it’s affecting you so much, you deserve better,” Carlos insisted, planting a sweet, loving kiss on TK’s temple.

"It just didn't feel right to be here without you around, I felt like I was intruding on your home."

"This can be your home too if you want to," Carlos offered easily, probably not realizing the impact his words had on TK, “you already have a key and a bunch of your stuff is here.”

"Carlos Reyes, are you asking me to move in with you?" TK asked, trying hard to sound teasing but his voice was full of emotion. This was a big deal, not only for what it meant for them as a couple, but because he knew how important this place was for his boyfriend, it was his safe haven, and Carlos was willing to share that with him. That soothes an insecure part of him that's still worried about their relationship. He really couldn't love this man anymore. 

"Yeah, I think I just did," Carlos smiled a bit shyly at him and TK could feel his heart beating its way out of his chest at Carlos’ words, and at how much he wants this. He’s probably never felt safer and more at home than he does when he is with Carlos, and he can imagine spending forever with him. But he doesn’t feel ready, not yet, the fear of all the different ways in which he could ruin this,  _ them _ , terrifies him more than anything else. He can’t risk it. 

Carlos must have noticed his hesitation, of course he had, it was almost impossible to hide his feelings from this man who could read him like a book, because he quickly added, "you don't have to decide anything right now, I think you've had enough life-altering situations for the moment," he laughed quietly, leaning against TK's body, the lack of sleep finally catching up to him, "but my offer is there, take as long as you need to make up your mind about this. Whether you want to move in or not, it's fine. Just promise me you'll think about it." 

"I will," TK swore even if he already knew his answer, he just needed to get his head straight before taking this huge step. “Also, there's something else I have to tell you," he chuckled mischievously as he ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s curly hair. Carlos was now comfortably lying on his lap, probably about to fall asleep if his half-closed eyelids were any indication, "I applied to join Captain’s Vega team. How does paramedic Strand sound to you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are truly appreciated ❤, I love reading your thoughts.  
> You can find me on Tumblr at sixringss


End file.
